Existencia
by Boomxy
Summary: Cuando por fin pudo comprender casi por completo los conceptos que sus hermanos representaban en aquello que conocían como la realidad, no tardo en preguntarse: ¿Qué concepto podría ser para que su existencia en aquel plano fuese posible?


A lo largo de su existencia en el mundo terrenal, las vivencias que fueron pasando frente a sus ojos se volvieron incontables al igual que todo lo que aprendía en conjunto con sus hermanos y hermanas que a pesar de ser seres etéreos representando algun aspecto de la realidad misma, se encontraban ahora conviviendo con seres muy diferentes a ellos.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, cada uno aprendía más de sí mismo y de lo que representaban.

Él por su parte se limitó mucho a observar a sus hermanos _más cercanos_, aquellos que habían sido traídos a aquel plano por primera vez en un conjunto de siete joyas mágicas, incluyéndose a sí mismo.

Trixx representaba la astucia y los _trucos_, siendo un Kwami bastante juguetón gracias a sus cualidades, que de una u otra manera lograba salirse con la suya sin tener ningún problema.

Pollen tenía una presencia fuerte de naturaleza, que al pasar de los siglos y al entender lo complicado de los cientos de lenguajes de la humanidad le atribuyeron aquello como si fuese parte de la realeza, capaz de paralizar a cualquier persona con solo comandarlo.

Wayzz era la fortaleza encargada, siempre parecía buscar darles la fortaleza que necesitaran e incluso dispuesto a cubrir sus espaldas, aunque eso no le quitaba lo severo que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones. En muchas instancias comparó la actitud de él con una muy en particular que los humanos mostraban; como un padre cuidando a sus hijos.

Tikki y Plagg respectivamente eran la creación y destrucción, ninguno de los dos podía existir sin el otro y de hecho, sin ambos Kwamis, él estaba seguro que ninguno de los demás existiría. Eran una dualidad y aunque no siempre parecían llevarse bien, aquellos dos no podían permanecer mucho tiempo separados el uno del otro.

Duusu por otro lado había sido más difícil de percibir el concepto el cual representaba en ese plano y en el no terrenal, pero al paso del tiempo comprendió que era la protección que se necesitaba y que podía llegar a materializar ante la desesperación de las personas.

Y entonces cuando por fin pudo comprender casi por completo los conceptos que sus hermanos representaban en aquello que conocían como la realidad, no tardo en preguntarse: ¿Qué concepto podría ser para que su existencia en aquel plano fuese posible?

Las joyas que los humanos habían llamado _Miraculous_ habían sido creadas para el beneficio de la humanidad y para con ellas crear personas excepcionales dispuestos a pelear por la causa correcta, para ser guerreros dispuestos a darlo todo con tal de preservar a la humanidad.

Había sido un verdadero milagro el que aquello funcionara y que pudiesen tomar una forma física así como una posibilidad de hacer algo más que solo _existir_.

Para todos ellos era algo increíble el sentirse con grandes capacidades y poder convivir con demás seres.

Pero dentro de él existía la duda de lo que él representaba, repasando todo lo que sabía sobre sí mismo.

― _Pienso que eres la representación del poder, es lo que tiene sentido para mí ― _la voz despreocupada de Trixx mientras observaba su diminuta cola logró hacerlo sonreír ― _Otorgas habilidades a quien porte tu Miraculous, pero a su vez tu portador le otorga poder a las personas así que es la conclusión más lógica _― agregó, tomando una uva del gran plato que tenían frente a ellos.

Todos los Kwamis se encontraban tomando un breve descanso después de un arduo entrenamiento con sus portadores bajo los muros del templo de la orden de los Miraculous, donde los guardianes habían jurado usar aquellas joyas en específico para el bien de la humanidad cuando fuese necesario.

Todos excepto Nooro, quien su portador era un sacerdote de la orden y no un guerrero.

Y aunque en aquel momento las palabras de Trixx lograron calmar sus turbulentos pensamientos, al paso del tiempo comprendió que quizás no estaba en lo correcto.

Sí, otorgaba poder; pero solo a aquellos con sentimientos negativos y mientras más fuertes fuesen estos, el poder que podía otorgar era aún mayor.

Nunca habia tenido un portador que fuese un guerrero o héroe como ahora se les conocía. Simplemente había estado al servicio de personas de alta confianza en la orden, y sólo era usado como último recurso en alguna guerra para usar los sentimientos de perdida de los soldados para que siguieran con su lucha.

Pero esto último siempre traía grandes consecuencias, pues mientras mayor fuese aquel sentimiento negativo, más difícil le era a su portador el controlar a quien le habia otorgado el poder.

Al terminar la batalla necesitaban que el arma donde había implantado el poder fuese destruida y, posteriormente, una purificación por parte de la portadora de Tikki.

Recordaba la primera vez que aquello habia ocurrido; había sido en lo que ahora se conoce como Japón, cuando China llevó a cabo una invasión al país vecino. Los guardianes sabían que aquello solo traería miseria a ambos bandos, y decidieron tomar el dolor de alguien para que pudiese proteger su tierra.

Las cosas se salieron de control, pues aquello había sido tomado como una brutal venganza mientras abatía los navíos que habían llegado desde China, llevándose con todo aquello personas inocentes.

_Akuma_, había sido el nombre que exclamaban las personas al ver todo el horror provocado.

_Akuma_ terminó por ser usado por sus contrapartes para referirse a las personas a las cuales les terminaba entregando poder en las ocasiones más adversas. Pero siempre con la portadora de Tikki para mantener en control todo aquello.

― _Maestro ¿Cuál es el propósito de mi existencia?_ ― cuestionó un día Nooro a su portador, un sacerdote de la orden que en aquel momento se encontraba meditando.

― _Me extraña tu pregunta, Nooro ¿Acaso no eres feliz en este plano? ―_ su voz tranquila logró que el Kwami bajara la mirada, para después negar con su pequeña cabeza.

Antes de continuar, dudo un poco.

― _No es eso Maestro, más bien _― hizo una pausa, pensando sus palabras ― _Mis hermanos y sus Miraculous están ligados al concepto etéreo que representaban antes de estar en este plano y sé que concepto representan, excepto el mío ―_ admitió elevando su mirada para enfrentar a su portador.

Este guardo silencio durante unos instantes al no saber qué contestar con certeza. Para él, era bien sabido que los propios Kwamis de primera mano no habían llegado al mundo sabiendo que _era_ lo que representaban, si no que más bien con el paso del tiempo lo fueron descubriendo al conocerse a sí mismos.

Tanto humanos como Kwamis habían emprendido un viaje de conocimiento de la mano en aquel tema, pues de donde ellos venían, no existía necesidad de nombrar conceptos que podrían ser considerados banales.

― _Quizás deberías prestarle más atención a ti mismo antes que a tus hermanos, Nooro_ ― levantó su mano en señal de que descansara sobre esta, cosa que el Kwami hizo casi de inmediato ― _Eres alguien importante y no importa lo que representes en el universo, sino más bien lo que haces con tu existencia. Y tu existencia le hace bien a la humanidad._

Para Nooro aquellas palabras habían sido tranquilizantes en su momento, y de alguna forma se sintió identificado con la humanidad gracias a ello. Pues, los humanos no representaban nada más que la vida que crecía en todos los rincones del universo, sin un propósito en específico.

Pero hacían que su existencia valiera con sus acciones; tanto como nobles, como egoístas.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, el tiempo y conocimiento no pasaban en vano.

Y poco a poco comenzó a comprender su propio concepto al tomar el consejo de su viejo portador, prestándose atención a si mismo así como las acciones de sus siguientes portadores dentro de la orden de los Miraculous.

Él nunca dejaba el templo, a diferencia de sus hermanos.

En definitiva, no era como ellos.

Él otorgaba el poder a quienes tuviesen consigo sentimientos negativos; entre más fuertes estos fuesen, más poder era capaz de entregar. ¿Cómo eso podía ser algo _bueno_ o _benevolente_?

Si bien, al principio de su existencia se sentía identificado con Duusu después de varios siglos comprendió que a pesar de que las habilidades que otorgaban a sus portadores eran similares, lo que les diferenciaba era el catalizador de estas.

Duusu protegía a los desamparados, a aquellos que se encontraban desesperados y sin esperanza.

Y en cada ocasión que su portador ocupaba su Miraculous para algo, las cosas se salían de control.

Comprendiendo que su concepto nunca había sido el poder; este era simplemente el medio para exteriorizarlo. Él era los sentimientos negativos que azotaban la realidad de la cual Tikki y Plagg buscaban mantener el balance.

Su simple existencia quizás era lo que detonaba todos los conflictos en el mundo, al igual que las lágrimas derramadas en cualquier lugar.

― _Los Miraculous no deben ser usados para el mal_ ― recordó aquellas palabras dirigidas a Gabriel Agreste a modo de advertencia cuando el hombre había expresado sus intenciones.

Pero incluso su mente dudaba ante sus propias palabras.

Al menos en su caso.

Cada día que pasaba a un lado de Gabriel Agreste el pensamiento de que en realidad _aquella_ era la razón de su existir, por más nefasto y desolador que le pareciera.

A pesar de sentirse atrapado con aquel hombre, completamente apartado de sus hermanos y hermanas, el sentimiento de que de cierta manera su existencia cobraba sentido con él era algo que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

― _Los sentimientos negativos son naturales en nosotros los humanos, Nooro. Supongo que es lo que nos hace humanos_ ― habían sido las palabras del hombre cuando el broche que llevaba oculto debajo de aquel elegante pañuelo había brillado, en señal de que alguien se encontraba sintiendo una emoción _desoladora_ lo suficientemente fuerte para que el Miraculous lo detectara.

Por mucho tiempo desde que había llegado a comprender su propia naturaleza, no habia podido evitar sentirse abrumado por esta. Dividido entre si realmente era necesario el simple hecho de existir y el querer ser útil en razón de su propia existencia pues, _debía haber algo_.

Y aunque Gabriel Agreste no era el portador más benevolente que había tenido, este albergaba sentimientos positivos dentro de él ante el ferviente anhelo de cumplir su deseo.

A su lado por primera vez no se sentía abrumado por lo que él significaba, porque a pesar de que estuviese mal, fuese un deseo egoísta y peligroso, siendo el su portador justificaba su existencia.

Por qué para que existieran los sentimientos positivos como los que su portador albergaba, debían existir los sentimientos negativos por los cuales él era responsable en la realidad.

Su existencia ya no se resumía a algo que debía ser controlado; ahora tenía un extraño nuevo significado.

Podía ser el puente para la felicidad de una familia, y aunque aquel pensamiento era terriblemente incorrecto por qué significaba una gran traición a sus hermanos, era algo que de _cierta forma_ lo llenaba.

Y, por su parte, Gabriel Agreste estaba agradecido con la existencia de Nooro. Pues, estaba seguro que gracias a él su familia estaría reunida nuevamente.

[…]

.

.

La verdad es que sí, este escrito es un poco extraño. Está inspirado en una viñeta que vi hace no mucho sobre Nooro (realmente, era una tira cómica) y como se le cuestionaba si realmente había sido creado para un buen motivo debido a que las habilidades que "otorga" a su portador lucen (y son) perfectas para un villano, pues prácticamente su Miraculous detecta los sentimientos negativos. Añadiendo el hecho de que, hace no mucho en un cómic oficial tuvimos la información de que los Kwamis son/eran criaturas etéreas que representaban algo en específico del universo, incluso se había hablado en forma de broma de un kwami de las "matemáticas", pues se dio a entender que cualquier cosa que existiera, tenía un kwami, pero un hechicero logro anclarlos con las joyas mágicas que creo, así que supongo que si su propósito era para que fuesen una "protección" entonces eligió los conceptos que le parecieron más importantes.

Así que de ahí viene ese Oneshot. Nooro preguntándose lo que representa y de cierta manera, sintiéndose vació al no saber el porqué de su existencia, y la verdad es que esto lo veo algo con lo que muchos humanos/personas nos vemos reflejados, pues ¿Cuál es nuestro propósito? ¿Por qué existimos?

Y sí, Gabriel no es el mejor portador del mundo. Pero, en mi pensar a pesar de todo podría haberle dado una razón a su existir (en mi retorcida mente, claro) porque a pesar de todo de lo que hemos visto, parece ser que Nooro se preocupa un poco por él.

Y bueno, esta idea rara tomó forma. También aproveche porque la verdad el explorar a los Kwamis es algo divertido y con la actividad me he dado un impulso para hacerlo con uno el cual no había manejado prácticamente nada.

Además de eso pues es como un reto personal en esto escribir algo realmente serio y quizás ¿Para reflexionar? además de cosas que hagan reír o romances que les den diabetes.

Espero que a pesar de lo raro de esto, haya sido de su agrado la lectura.

**¡Un beso y un abrazo!**


End file.
